Trust
by Neko-chan22
Summary: This is a fic about how much the character's trust each other. Most of the chapters happen at the same time when different characters are thinking at the same time. I thought it would be easier to have separate chapters for that then to switch back and fo
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

AN: This is a fic about how much the character's trust each other. Most of the chapters happen at the same time when different characters are thinking at the same time. I thought it would be easier to have separate chapters for that then to switch back and forth in one chapter.

Trust

Chapter One: I trust you not to betray me

Inuyasha POV

It has been a year since we defeated Naraku and Kaguya and the jewel has been completed...yet she still stays...why?

'I love you as a half-demon.' I keep hearing those words spoken to me by her...by Kagome. Is that why you stay with me...do you really love me? Or were you saying that to bring me back from my demon blood?

While on the subject of love that makes me think of my old love Kikyo. Did I really trust her? Now that I think about it no...I didn't trust her. If I had trusted her I wouldn't have been convinced so easily that she would betray me. Instead of trusting her I went to the shrine and took the jewel. Kikyo must not have trusted me either to believe that I would betray her...when I loved her. Love? Is that really what I felt for her? Affection...yes but love...no I can't say I did. When I met her I knew only humans hatred for me no one wants a half-breed. She accepted me because I was alone like her. She couldn't get close to people because of the jewel she protected. So we enjoyed each others company but I can't say that I really loved her.

Kagome trusts me and I don't know why. When we first met I tried to kill her so I could get the jewel. Yet she wasn't afraid. She trusts me to protect her from harm and I do protect her from all that harm her except me. I hurt her everytime I see Kikyo...I can see it in her eyes. That shows that she has feelings for me but is it love? Yes, it must be love for her to stay with me after all the stupid things I've done. But do I love her? I can honestly answer yes...if I didn't why would I protect her...why would I get so upset when Koga flirts with her...why would I feel so guilty when I see Kikyo...because I love her.

I jumped down from my branch in a tree near camp and silently walk over to her. I brush her bangs out of her face and gently kiss her forehead. Soon you will be my mate...I won't betray you. I jump back onto my branch and start to fall asleep. I trust you not to betray me Kagome.

AN: Please review! And if you have any ideas for any of my fanfictions please tell me in either a review or e-mail thanks.

Next chapter...Kagome POV.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

AN: This is a fic about how much the character's trust each other. Most of the chapters happen at the same time when different characters are thinking at the same time. I thought it would be easier to have separate chapters for that then to switch back and forth in one chapter.

Trust

Chapter 2: I trust you to protect me!

Kagome's POV

It has been a year since we defeated Naraku and Kaguya and yet he still won't tell me how he feels. Even if he doesn't love me I wish he would tell me so I could move on. I know he at least cares a little about me because he's always protected me. I guess that's why I can't stay away from him long because I feel safe only when I'm with him. I love him so much it hurts but even if he doesn't love me I still trust him to protect me. I know he has a hard time trusting people because of his past with Kikyo so during the battle with Kaguya I showed him how much I care, I kissed him and told him I loved him as a half demon. He actually kissed me back and told me that he would stay a half demon a little longer for me. I can sleep peacefully at night in such dangerous lands because I know that he will not let anything happen to me he will protect me. I smile slightly when I feel him kiss my forehead thinking I was asleep. Maybe he does care about me, just maybe there is a chance for us. I love you Inuyasha...I trust you to protect me!

AN: I know it was short but the next one will be much longer I promise! Til then Ja Ne!


	3. author's note

Sry but I've put this story on hold for a while but I will continue it soon.

Thanks to all who have reviewed, I hope to continue.

Neko-chan22


End file.
